Han Solo
|Data śmierci =34 ABY na bazie Starkiller |Rasa = człowiek |Planeta pochodzenia = Korelia |Wzrost = 180 cm |Kolor włosów = Brązowe |Kolor oczu = Brązowe|Płeć = Mężczyzna}} Han Solo to człowiek pochodzący z Koreli. Mąż Lei Organy, ojciec Jacena , Jainy , Anakina i Bena Solo. Przez długi czas był przyjacielem Chewbaccy. Pilotował statek Sokół Millenium, którego wygrał w Sabacca od Lando Calirissiana. Zajmował się przemytem. Zginął z rąk własnego syna Kylo Rena podczas ratowania Ruchu Oporu w 34 ABY. Historia Początki Nieznana jest data narodzin Hana. Pochodził on z Korelii. Tam poznał dziewczynę, Kirę, w której się zakochał. Planeta ta była pod wpływem Imperium Galaktycznego. W końcu udało mu się ukraść śmigacz i uciec z Korelii. Wraz z Kirą przekupił strażników. Udało mu się uciec, nie udało się to jednak jego dziewczynie. Han obiecał, że kiedyś po nią wróci. Han Solo: Gwiezdne wojny - historie Niebawem Han Solo zapisał się na szkolenie, by zostać pilotem w Imperium Galaktycznym. W momencie, gdy się rejestrował zapytano go o nazwisko, którego nie miał. W zaistniałej sytuacji został nazwany Solo. Niestety trzy lata później Han nie był już członkiem Imperialnej Akademii, z której wyrzucono go za niesubordynację i służył jako żołnierz. Walczył w bitwie na planecie Mimban. Napotkał tam gang ludzi udających imperialnych żołnierzy. Szantażował ich, by pozwolili mu dołączyć się do nich. Został aresztowany dzięki Becketowi, który kazał go rzucić na pożarcie ,,bestii". Tą rzekomną bestią okazał się być Wookie o imieniu Chewbacca. Początowo Wookie chciał zjeść Hana. Dzięki planowi Hana Chewbacca zniszczył celę. Tak Han poznał Chewbaccę, z którym się blisko zaprzyjaźnił. Później Han zaprzyjaźnił się z Beckettem. Razem z nim napadł na pociąg, by okraść superpaliwo coaxium. ''W tym napadzie przeszkodziła im jednak grupa przestępców z Enfys Nest na czele. Później dowiedział się, że kradzież zlecił Dryden Vos. bezwzględny przywódca przestępczego syndykatu ''Szkarłatny świt. ''Han wraz z Becketem poleciał na statek Drydena, gdzie spotkał Kirę, która była członkinią ''Szkartłatnego świta. ''Poprosili Drydena o drugą szansę. Ten początkowo chciał ich zabić, ale zrezygnował. Później Han Solo postanowił polecieć na Kessel. Dzięki Kirze poznał Lando Calrissiana, z którym zagrał o jego statek. Jeśli by przegrał miał oddać Lando swój statek, którego nie miał. Przegrał. Później Lando zgodził się użyczyć im statku, by polecieli na Kessel. W końcu rozpoczęła się droga. Z planety tej udało mu się wykraść ładunek dla Drydena. Później Han pilotował ''Sokoła Millenium. ''Musiał dotrzeć do Vosa w mniej niż 20 parseków, bo inaczej ładunek by wybuchnął. W czasie drogi Han zdołał ominąć imperialną blokadę, co doprowadziło go do spotkania potwora oraz otchłani. Dzięki jego umiejętnościom udało mu się jednak wyswobodzić. Potwór wpadł do otchłani. Później Han poleciał szybko na planetę Savareen, gdzie spotkał Enfys Nest, od której dowiedział się, że ''Szkarłatny świt ''dopuszcza się potwornych rzeczy. Postanowił wraz z Kirą i Chewiem oszukać Vosa. Han zaczął spodziewać się zdrady Becketa, więc przyniosł do Vosa prawdziwe coaxium. Vos stwierdził, że jest ono fałszywe i ujawnił, kto ich zdradził. Później, gdy Becket porwał Chewiego miała miejsce walka między Vosem, a Hanem, do którego dołączyła się Kira i zabiła Vosa. Po śmierci Vosa Han pobiegł za Becketem i zabił go uwalniając Chewbaccę. Zobaczył, że Kira(która przejęła funkcję Vosa) odleciała do przełożonego Drydena. Wówczas zakończył się związek Hana i Kiry. Na niedługo później Han ponownie zagrał z Lando o ''Sokoła Millenium w formie rewanżu i go wygrał. Wyruszył później na Tatooine Kolejne lata Później Han Solo poleciał na Tatooine, gdzie nawiązał kontakt z Jabbą the Hutt, u którego się zadłużył. Długo zwlekał z oddaniem mu pieniędzy(których nigdy nie oddał) Spotkanie z Kenobim i Skywalkerem thumb|Han Solo wraz z Luke' em Skywalkerem i Obi-Wanem Kenobim w trakcie lotu na [[Alderaan]] W roku 0 BBY Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke i droidy udają się do kantyny, gdzie poszukują pilota. Spotykają tam Hana oraz jego kompana, Wookie'ego imieniem Chewbacca. Solo zgadza się na polecenie z nimi na Aldeeran. Luke, Han i Chewbacca ruszają uwolnić Leię, uwięzioną na Gwieździe Śmierci. Han,Luke i Kenobi, Odnajdują księżniczkę, lecz trafiają wraz z nią do zsypu na śmieci, gdzie mają zostać zgnieceni. W porę jednak ratuje ich R2-D2. Po krótkim pościgu korytarzami stacji, bohaterowie odlatują. W bazie rebeliantów ustalony zostaje plan, według którego kilku pilotów poleci myśliwcami X-Wing na Gwiazdę Śmierci i trafi w jej słaby punkt – szyb wentylacyjny. Przed tym jednak Han kłóci się ze Skywalkerem i odlatuje. W czasie bitwy o Yavin Han Solo ratuje Luke'a niszcząc myśliwce imperium i umożliwiając mu zniszczenie Gwiazdy Śmierci. Po bitwie o Yavin i zniszczeniu gwiazdy śmierci, Luke i Han zostają bohaterami rebelii. Działania na Hoth Trzy lata później, rebelianci ukrywają się w tajnej bazie, na śnieżnej planecie Hoth. Luke patroluje teren wokół bazy i nie wraca. Kapitan Han Solo, zauważając, że jego przyjaciel nie wrócił i nie odpowiada na sygnał postanawia ruszyć na jego poszukiwania. Han odnajduje wyczerpanego Luke'a i zabiera go do bazy, tym samym ratując mu życie. Imperium szybko odkrywa bazę rebeliantów i atakuje ją. Rozpoczyna się bitwa o Hoth, w czasie której Han, C-3PO, Leia i Chewbacca odlatują w bezpieczne miejsce. Po bitwue o Hoth statek Imperium ruszył za Sokołem Millenium. Wówczas statek pod sterami Hana Solo chowa się w kraterze jednej z asteroid, który jednak okazuje się być żołądkiem olbrzymiego potwora, więc wszyscy uciekają do Bespin – miasta w chmurach, gdzie mieszka stary przyjaciel Hana – Lando Calrissian. Okazuje się jednak, że Lando współpracuje z Imperium, więc cała ekipa wpada w ręce Lorda Vadera. Han Solo zostaje zamrożony w karbonicie i ma zostać dostarczony do Jabby Hutta, który wyznaczył za niego wysoką nagrodę. Bitwa o Endor W roku 4 ABY Lando i Chewbacca odnajdują kryjówkę Jabby i z pomocą Luke'a, Lei i droidów uwalniają Hana Solo, zabijając przy tym Hutta. Flota rebeliantów z Mon Monthmą, admirałem Ackbarem i Lando Calrissianem na czele rusza, by przypuścić atak na stację bojową, lecz okazuje się, że jest ona chroniona przez pole siłowe, emitowane z księżyca Endor. Luke, Han i Leia lecą więc tam, by zniszczyć osłonę. Vader wysyła szturmowców do obrony Endoru. Jednak po stronie rebelii stają Ewoki – niskie istoty, zamieszkujące księżyc. Rozpoczyna się bitwa o Endor. Han i Leia wraz z droidami walcząc, wdzierają się do stacji kontrolnej i wyłączają pole ochronne Gwiazdy Śmierci. Flota rozpoczyna atak. Gwiazda Śmierci zostaje zniszczona, Imperium upada. Luke natomiast wraca na Endor, gdzie pali ciało ojca, zgodnie z tradycją Jedi. Rozpoczyna się huczne przyjęcie z okazji zwycięstwa nad Imperium. Po zakończeniu bitwy wziął ślub z Leią oraz zaprzyjaźnił się z Luke' em którego początkowo nie lubił. Dalsze losy Niebawem w wyniku jego małżeństwa z Leią Hanowi narodził się syn, Ben Solo, którego rodzice obawiając się jego przejścia na Ciemną Stronę Mocy wysłali na szkolenie do Luke' a. Mimo to Ben Solo i tak przeszedł, bo Luke chciał go zabić(Luke chciał to zrobić, bo bał się, że Ben przejdzie na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Włączył więc miecz świetlny, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował). Doprowadziło to do pogorszenia się relacji Hana i Lei. Po pewnym czasie Hanowi Solo został również ukradziony Sokół Millenium, którego Han wraz z Chewiem szukali przez następne lata. Odnaleźli go dopiero w 34 ABY. Na pokładzie byli wówczas obecni Rey i Finn. Jako, że oni mieli mapę z kryjówką Luke' a Han postanowił zabrać ich do bazy. Śmierć Po pewnym czasie Han Solo dowiedział się, że Najwyższy Porządek buduje bazę Starkiller, wielki niszczyciel planet. Wówczas wraz z Finnem (który chciał tylko ratować Rey) postanowił wyruszyć na misję, by wyłączyć pola ochronne, co umożliwiłoby innym atak na bazę. By przebić się przez osłony przystąpił do lądowania z prędkością światła. Następnie stoczył bitwę, gdzie wraz z Chewiem podkładał detonatory. Na koniec spotkał swojego syna, Bena i próbował go nawrócić. Wówczas Kylo Ren zabił swojego ojca. Cytaty Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Przemytnicy Kategoria:Piloci Sojuszu Rebeliantów Kategoria:Klan Solo Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu Rebeliantów Kategoria:Członkowie Ruchu Oporu Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum